


Captivated

by FaeriexQueen



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackouts, Demon Hunters, M/M, NSFW, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriexQueen/pseuds/FaeriexQueen
Summary: Sometimes it’s hard to tell who the real monsters are.





	Captivated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtropaDesideria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtropaDesideria/gifts).



> Written for Sil. <3 I hope you like it!

The night air was cool, and kissed with a breeze that held the bitter taste of salt in its breath. Distantly, the sound of the sea could be heard as gulls cried out against the gentle crashing of waves.  Their music echoed into the distance, lulling and lapping like a strand of inky, pearl-laced ribbons. Otherworldly. Captivating.  
  
It clashed starkly against the city beside it.  
  
Tyki sucked in a breath. He paused, allowing for the nicotine to settle in as he took a drag, the taste seeping heavily into his mouth. As he did this, he leaned back against the wall of the pier, his eyes gazing out onto the waterfront.  
  
The piers were quiet, with the ruckus of the city coloring the distant background. Occasionally, Tyki would hear the shrill blaring of a siren or echoes of traffic –but otherwise the noise was easily muted. He was thus left with only the gulls, and the waves, and the whistling of wind that danced against his ears.   
  
A shrill noise broke the silence, as the sound of a door swinging open cracked through the quietude of the atmosphere. Tyki was unable to ignore it entirely, as the hinges screeched, and the sound of drunken laughter spilled into the air. He took another hit, exhaling as he shoved a hand into his pocket, warming it from the cool, seaside chill.  
  
Boards creaking, Tyki listened as someone approached him. He didn’t bother to look though. He was outside of an old bar; it was something of a hole in the wall, not commonly visited by anyone other than the dock workers in-between breaks and after shifts. A bit of a shitty place really, with drinks that were cheap in both price and quality, and company that was not much better off.  
  
“’Ey, Tyki.”  
  
Tyki’s eyes shifted, glancing to the side. He already recognized the voice, so he wasn’t surprised when he saw the tall, stringy-haired blonde approaching him.  
  
Exhaling, Tyki took the cigarette out of his mouth. He tapped it, as the ashes off the end fell to the ground. “What do you want, Crack?”  
  
Crack looked at Tyki, dark eyes small and rimmed with wear. There was a bit of an amused look on his face. “You’re kind of touchy, tonight,” Crack commented. “Came out because Momo was wondering where you went. I think he wants to try to win his cash back.”  
  
Tyki chuckled. “He never learns,” He said, as he recalled the additional cash that he had stuffed into his wallet before walking out. Gambling was a bit of a past time – not the best habit, but one that would occasionally land Tyki a little extra money. “Momo’s out of luck tonight. Gotta hold onto what I can.”  
  
“What, you getting low or something?” Crack asked. “I thought you had that side gig you were doing. The one you’re always disappearing off too – seemed like you were doing pretty well there.”  
  
Tyki didn’t say anything. His expression had shifted slightly, not so much that it was blatantly obvious; but, his eyes seemed to harden, and his lips pressed into a thin line.  
  
Tyki then smiled, transition smooth and nonchalant. “Nah. I’m taking a vacation from that sort of thing.”  
  
“Ha. Well if your mystery gig needs a replacement, have them call me,” Crack said. “I’ll take the extra money. Dock loading just doesn’t pay.”  
  
Tyki shrugged. “Pays enough.”  
  
“Says the one who’s always gambling.”   
  
It was a touché comment, and Tyki fought a small grin of amusement. Before he could say anything back, there was the sound of hinges creaking, rust grinding against the air.   The noise, which was like sandpaper against Tyki’s ears, was soon followed by laughter. Not the loose, drunken laughter that the bar normally harbored, but a light, effervescent one.  
  
Tyki’s eyes moved, and he caught sight of two people walking out. One, Tyki immediately recognized as one of the dock loaders: mid-twenties, and somewhat scraggly in appearance. A guy named Chalker. He was a bit of a pain in the ass to work with, but not too terrible; Tyki had kicked his ass in cards more than once, so at least there was that. Tyki’s attention didn’t linger on the Chalker though, and instead lingered on the second person.  
  
He was young. That was the first thing that Tyki noticed. But, not terribly so – he could have been old enough to be working on the loading docks, though he appeared strangely out of place in this setting.   He had a fresh-faced look to him, with messy dark hair and a light, leather jacket to help keep the chill off his skin. A strange scar stretched across the bridge of his nose, being the one thing to mar his appearance. It was an odd detail, and stood out to Tyki – that, as well as the young man’s eyes.  
  
Blue. They were a blue brighter than anything that Tyki had ever seen. Like two cerulean gems glinting in the darkness – glinting so vibrantly, that they almost appeared to be glowing.  
  
The young man laughed again – the same laugh that Tyki first had heard. He looked at the Chalker, a hint of playful coyness in his eyes before saying something that Tyki couldn’t catch, and starting off.  
  
Tyki watched, and took another hit as he saw Chalker leave with the young man. “He’s not a regular.”  
  
Crack shrugged. “Eh, it’s probably some tourist or city kid looking for some fun. You know how that type is.”  
  
Tyki didn’t say anything, as he exhaled a puff of smoke. It really wasn’t his business what other people did. Tyki did think it was a bit strange, though; usually only the dockworkers went to that shithole of a bar. It wasn’t the type of place to attract much attention.  
  
Tossing the nearly finished cigarette onto the ground, Tyki crushed it with his foot, putting out the remaining residue of embers and ash.   
  
“I’m calling it a night,” Tyki said, as he shoved his hands into his pocket.  
  
Crack looked at Tyki, a bit surprised. “Already?” He asked, watching as Tyki started to walk off already.  
  
“I’m tired,” Tyki said, before glancing back. “Tell Momo better luck next time.”  
  
Crack grumbled something, but Tyki wasn’t listening as Crack’s voice grew faint. Instead, his ears were filled with the rhythmic crashing of waves, as the sea’s melody echoed in his ears. He paused, stopped just to turn and look out onto the water, which rippled like lapis velvet, and glistened under the glow of the moon.  
  
_Buzz_.  
  
There was a vibration in Tyki’s pocket, his phone buzzing against his hip. Heavily, Tyki sighed, as he pulled out the cell. When he looked at the screen, Tyki could see there was a number trying to call – one he recognized.  
  
Quickly, Tyki sent the call to voicemail.  
  
He didn’t bother to put it away. Tyki waited, watching the screen for a moment. Sure enough, it soon lit up with a text notification from the same number.  
  
_Come back._  
  
Tyki’s mouth pressed into a thin line, as he stared at the message. He could practically hear the words, as though they were being spoken to him right there. It left an unpleasant chill on his shoulders, and swiftly, Tyki responded.  
  
_Need time._  
  
Taking the phone, he was about to place it back into his pocket – but it buzzed again, and in annoyance, Tyki looked at the new message that had just come through.  
  
_Then at least take care of anything you find._  
  
Tyki frowned. He knew well enough what the text was referring to, and it was nothing that he wanted to get into that moment. This time, Tyki slipped the phone back into his pocket without a response, and started walking once more.  
  
Family businesses were always such a pain in the ass.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The next two weeks were mundane. That was the best word that Tyki could use to describe it; every day was nothing more than a monotonous daily grind. The hours Tyki worked were always long, and usually followed by a few hours unwinding with Crack and Momo at the bar. It was a repetitive schedule, but it wasn’t bad. In fact, Tyki found himself to be enjoying the monotony of it all.  
  
Sometimes, it was nice to have a mundane life.  
  
“Has anyone seen Chalker?”  
  
Tyki looked over. Like every night, he was back at the bar, halfway through a drink and sitting at an old, wooden table that had seen far better days. With him was Crack and Momo, though it was Momo who had posed the question.  
  
Crack answered. “Nah, not for like two weeks. He probably flaked with the job. Not like he’d been here that long anyways.”  
  
Tyki thought. Like Crack had said, Chalker hadn’t been a person who had been working a while – just about a month, really. It also wasn’t uncommon for people to flake on the work they had to do, though it was a bit odd that there had been no notice.  
  
“You ever hear from him, Tyki?”  
  
Tyki shrugged. “Not like we were close or anything,” He said, words languid. “Last I saw him, he was going off with some guy. Maybe they ran away together.”  
  
The words slipped out with ease. As Tyki spoke them, he found himself thinking back to that night two weeks ago when he had seen Chalker leaving the bar – and with that young man.  
  
Vividly, those blue eyes stained Tyki’s memory. Strangely bright and almost glowing.  
  
In an instinctive way, Tyki quickly tried to cast the memory aside. He’d have been lying had he said that this was the only time those eyes had unexpectedly surfaced in his consciousness in the past two weeks.  
  
Tyki pushed the chair back, and got up. “I’m going out for a smoke.”  
  
Momo looked at Tyki. “Make sure you come back,” He said. “I wanna do another round of cards.”  
  
Tyki snorted. “Hey, if you’re ready to throw away your money,” He said, before giving a small wave. “I’ll be back.”  
  
The bar was a bit crowded, if only because it was a smaller space. Tyki navigated through easily enough those, with an unpleasant must filling his nostrils. He ignored it, heading out through the rickety door as the cold, salt-infested air slammed into him. It was crisp, and refreshing, and the coolness of night befell Tyki like a silken blanket.  
  
Tyki took in a breath, and walked off a bit from the bar’s entrance – just enough so that was a bit more isolated from the ruckus inside, and presented with the illusion of being alone. Alone, and with his thoughts. Only his thoughts.  
  
Waves crashed, and danced in Tyki’s ears.   In his mind, blue irises burned.  
  
_‘Stop.’_  
  
A ripple of frustration tremored throughout Tyki’s body, as he once more strained to ignore the image. He had no idea _why_ he was thinking so much about that young man. It wasn’t as though he had been groundbreakingly fascinating; he had been cute, yes, but Tyki saw a lot of attractive people. None that he had ever struggled to stop thinking about.  
  
Inside, something didn’t settle right. He didn’t know what it was.  
  
Tyki pulled out a cigarette and lighter. In an attempt to distract himself, he tried to light it – but the lighter wasn’t catching, and remained flameless. Cursing under his breath, Tyki tried a few more times, but begrudgingly gave up when he realized it was for nothing. Shoving the cigarette and lighter back into his pocket, Tyki figured he’d have to bum a match or lighter from someone, or at least get a another one.  
  
Leaning back, Tyki looked out to where the water was. It was a moonless night, with only stars speckling the sky.   
  
Tyki exhaled. He went ahead, and remained outside a few minutes, allowing for the night air to encompass his body like a tender embrace. The breeze brushed against him, causing his dark strands to sway – slightly loose, and with some falling free from his hair tie.  
  
He adjusted his coat a bit, as the air continued to chill him. When he had had enough, Tyki turned to head back inside.  
  
He stopped abruptly.  
  
Outside, was the guy from before – the one who Tyki had seen go off with Chalker, with bright blue eyes and a strange scar across his nose. He wasn’t looking at Tyki, and may not have even seen him, but he walked into the bar without batting an eye, door shutting behind him.  
  
Tyki stared for a moment, before following.   
  
Inside, the bar was exactly as Tyki had left it: still crowded, and a little noisy. He caught sight of where Crack and Momo were at their usually spot in the back, but Tyki’s attention didn’t linger on them. Instead, his amber eyes skimmed the space, stopping just as he spied the blue-eyed stranger sitting at the bar.   
  
Without missing a beat, Tyki walked over. He could see the guy was having a conversation with the bartender; a rather flirtatious bit of laughter danced from his lips, eyes alluring as he held the bartender’s gaze.  
  
Tyki sat down, just as the bartender went back to prepare a drink. He looked over, and was immediately a bit taken aback when he was pierced with that unforgettable shock of blue. Tyki’s thoughts nearly halted, his mind unexpectedly drawing a blank; collecting himself took more effort than it should have, and he was lucky that he was able to speak as well as he could.  
  
“You’re not a regular,” Tyki commented, the words thankfully sounding natural.  
  
The young man blinked, before his lips stretched into a smile. “No. Not really,” He admitted, voice strangely warm, and even a little sweet. “I’ve only been here once before.”  
  
Tyki’s eyes flashed, and he took his chance. “Right. I remember seeing you,” He said, before posing his next question with ease. “You know Chalker?”  
  
For a millisecond, something in the young man’s eyes shifted. It was fleeting, and only lasted a fraction of a blink – but Tyki had caught it, just as he saw another sweet smile paint the stranger’s face.   
  
“We hung out a bit after I met him here,” The young man said. “He was nice.”  
  
Tyki hummed. “Yeah. Nice, and a bit of a flake. Hasn’t shown up to work in nearly two weeks.”  
  
The young man stared, smile diminishing in a way so small it was almost unnoticeable. “Oh,” He said, before his expression once more eased up. His eyes, as bright as the sky, locked with Tyki’s. “That’s a shame. Maybe he was feeling burnt out. People do tend to wear out easily.”  
  
The comment was a peculiar one, and it caused Tyki to pause. However, he could feel his mind once more cloud a bit, as the stranger’s eyes bore into his own. Blinking, Tyki broke contact a bit.  
  
“So,” The stranger continued, as his eyes continued to look at Tyki imploringly. “Are you going to tell me your name? Or were you only interested in asking about your coworker?”  
  
The words were spoken lightly, and once again, a flirtatious edge kissed the stranger’s tone. There was an alluring way to them, and Tyki could feel a flare of intrigue rise in his chest.  
  
A small smirk on his lips, Tyki spoke. “Only if you tell me yours first.”  
  
The stranger looked at Tyki, eyes lighting up with a slight gleam. “Alma,” He said, before his eyes bore into Tyki’s with a beckoning gaze. “And yours is…?”  
  
“Tyki,” Tyki said, response automatic.   So automatic, that he couldn’t even tell if he had even spoken his name aloud. There was a strange, clouded sensation in his mind – one that Tyki was quick to try to clear.  
  
Tyki did this by moving along the conversation, elbows resting on the counter of the bar. “So, what brought you here?” Tyki asked. “Can’t imagine what would be so appealing about a shitty place like this.”  
  
Alma laughed, sound free, and lustrous. A laugh that could set fire to flowers, and still be beautiful. “It’s not that shitty,” He said, eyes bright and shining. “I wanted something different. It’s nice to go to places that don’t draw much attention.”  
  
Eyebrow rising, Tyki stared. The comment was another interesting one – especially coming from someone like Alma. While Tyki might not have known him long, there was an interesting quality to the way Alma appeared. It was something that he couldn’t name, but something potent – like a sharp blade that left a cutting impression.  
  
Alma didn’t seem like someone who went without much notice.  
  
“Well, you picked a good place. Nothing here but a bunch of tired ass dockworkers and a shack of a building,” Tyki commented.  
  
Alma hummed softly, and he looked at Tyki. Resting his chin in the palm of his hand, he tilted his head to the side, and looked at Tyki with an intrigued gaze. “Except, you seemed to notice me,” Alma pointed out, a teasing edge once more returning to his voice. “I might have to never come back.”  
  
It was another odd comment – one that was both flirtatious and enigmatic. Tyki just wasn’t sure _how_ to read it. It was a weird sensation; Tyki could usually read people fairly easily, but something with Alma just seemed…off. He wasn’t certain how to describe it.  
  
The bartender came back, interrupting whatever comment Alma might have made next. He placed down a drink in front of him, before speaking. “It’ll be six dollars.”  
  
Alma made a move to pull out his wallet, but stopped mid-way. Sheepishly, he looked at the bartender, eyes apologetic. “Ah, I think I left my wallet at home,” He admitted, before gazing up with pleading eyes. “You wouldn’t be able to cut me a break this one time, would you?”  
  
The bartender scowled, face twisting into a disgruntled expression. He opened his mouth – no doubt, to argue – but stopped, just as Alma reached his hand forward, fingers brushing against the bartender’s.  
  
Alma’s eyes locked with the bartender’s. He smiled charmingly. “Just this once?” He asked again, voice dropping a hair.  
  
This time, the bartender faltered. His expression cracked visibly, scowl shattering into an uncertain look. He didn’t tear his hand away though, and any resolve he had appeared to crumble.  
  
“Just this one time,” The bartender grumbled, before finally leaving.  
  
Alma’s expression brightened. “Thank you.”  
  
Tyki stared, eyebrow yet again raised as he took in what he had just witnessed. Tyki probably wasn’t one to talk – he had tried to weasel his way out of paying for things more than once. But Alma had been rather _ballsy_ about it. More so than what Tyki would have expected.  
  
“You always flirt that openly for free drinks?” Tyki asked, his own words partially teasing. The other part held genuine intrigue.  
  
Alma stopped, having just taken a sip of his drink. He set the glass down, and looked at Tyki with an abashed gaze. “Ah, not intentionally,” He said, lips upturning. “I just ask. It’s not my fault if others consent to it.”  
  
Tyku chuckled lowly. “Didn’t seem that way,” He said, a curious look brimming in his eyes. “To be honest, I’m starting to wonder if you’re one of those sirens.”  
  
Alma stared, for a moment expression drawing a blank. Then, without warning, he burst into a bubble of laughter. “A _siren_?”   
  
Leaning back a bit on the barstool, Tyki smirked. “Yeah. You know, those monsters that sing and lure men to their deaths.”  
  
More laughter spilled from Alma’s lips. He took a breath as he collected himself, and his eerily bright blue eyes met Tyki’s amber ones. “Do I look like a monster to you?”   
  
Tyki paused, as he eyed Alma. He did so for a moment, not speaking a word as he observed in silence. But after a few seconds longer, he smirked. “Doesn’t mean you’re not one.”  
  
Alma’s mirth quieted at this. His smile was slow to fade, and his eyes never once left Tyki’s. Diligently, Alma maintained eye contact. His eyes, which all night had appeared so ethereal in their brightness, now seemed to hold something deeper: a shadow, slight but looming. Potent. Venomous.  
  
It was gone, within the blink of an eye.  
  
Leaning forward, Alma continued to gaze into Tyki’s eyes – enticing, and amorous. “Maybe,” He began to say, words a notch softer. “You should find out.”  
  
There was a slight hesitation on Tyki’s end.  Alma’s words seeped into his ears, somewhat lacking in the buoyancy they had earlier maintained.  Instead, there was an almost sultry way in which they were spoken – nothing outright blatant, but enough that Tyki  _did_  notice a difference.  
  
In a strange, impulsive way, Tyki almost said yes.  Almost.  
  
Tyki pushed back the barstool, and stood up.  “Think I’ll pass,” He said.  “I’ve seen enough monsters.”  
  
Surprise flickered in Alma’s eyes,, For the first time that night, he looked uncertain, and as though he wasn’t sure how to respond to Tyki’s words.  
  
Tyki didn’t wait for an answer, and left after that.  He didn’t bother to go back to where Crack or Momo were, and walked outside without so much as saying a word, door shutting behind him and the cold air brushing against his skin one more.  
  
The noise from inside the bar died, as the sound faded against Tyki’s ears.  He re-adjusted his jacket a bit, pulling it close to break the frigid bite of wind as he glanced back at the bar’s entrance.  A moment passed, and Tyki didn’t move.  
  
Re-focusing, Tyki started to walk off.  As he did this, he pulled out his wallet, taking out any loose cash and his credit card, but otherwise leaving everything else inside.  
  
Then, he tossed the wallet, and continued on.  
  


* * *

  
  
Tyki didn’t live in a large place.  It was just a small apartment that he rented month to month, a bit shabby and old.  Tyki hadn’t lived there long – only half a year, and with an uncertain idea of how long he’d stay for.  For this reason, he hadn’t invested in anything more than a bed, couch, and table – bare necessities, with the walls left blank and unadorned.  Tyki just didn’t have much incentive to decorate.  
  
It wasn’t bad though, and Tyki didn’t have much to complain about.  
  
The apartment was dark when Tyki got back.  He had to fumble around for the light switch for a few minutes; it was a stubborn thing, but the light turned on, a bit dim and not as bright.  Tyki could see well enough though, and kicked off his shoes while tossing his coat onto the couch.  The air in the apartment was a little musty, so he walked over to the window, and slid it up, leaving a crack so the night air could trickle through.  As he did, the sound of cars whizzing by and voices in the night crept in.  
  
Tyki ignored it easily enough. He had other things on his mind – and among them was a pair of eerily blue eyes.

  
Tyki re-focused. Slipping out his phone, Tyki looked at his screen. There were no messages, or missed calls – none from the unknown number since two weeks ago. Tyki wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or bad, but a part of him _was_ relieved.   
  
He had just needed time away from that life.  
  
Tyki slipped the phone back into his pocked, as he glanced over at the end table by the couhc. On it, there was old lighter, and an empty pack of cigarettes that Tyki had yet to pitch. Swiping the empty pack, he walked over to the wastebasket, tossing it just before he entered into the bedroom.  
  
The bedroom was just as plain as the rest of the apartment. There was not much there except for the bed, which surprisingly enough was made that day – sheets folded, and tucked away as though it hadn’t been used.  
  
Tyki walked over to the bed, and knelt down. He took out his phone, only to set it on the nightstand near where the charger was. Tyki re-focused though, reaching under the bed and feeling around for a few minutes before he located what he was looking for.   
  
A box.  
  
Pulling it out, Tyki eyed it. The box was decently sized – about two feet in both length and width. There was a latch with a combination lock on it, which Tyki turned, setting the numbers just as need be before it clicked open. Pulling out the spare cash he had held onto, Tyki rolled it up to place inside, before he stared at some of the other contents.  
  
Several bottles – some with herbs, some with liquids. An old book. Matches.   
  
Knives.  
  
Tyki eyed the blades. He took one, which was small and almost like a dagger: something that appeared old, and archaic. An athame. Keeping it out, Tyki shut the box before twisting the combination lock, shoving it back under the bed and out of sight.  
  
There was a knock at the door, sudden as it shattered the quiet of the apartment. Tyki’s eyes became alert, and he stood, quickly slipping the athame under the pillow before heading out of the bedroom.  
  
The knocking continued again, and Tyki exhaled heavily. “Alright, I’m coming,” He called, as he unlocked the door and tugged it open – and was surprised when he was left face to face with Alma.  
  
For a second, Tyki’s mind drew a blank, as Alma’s eyes pierced his own. Somehow, their vividness remained as tranquilizing as when Tyki had first seen them, and he struggled to keep his thoughts coherent.   
  
Tyki leaned against the doorframe languidly – an illusion to steady himself. “So, to what do I owe this honor?” He asked, words managing to sound as languid as he intended. “It’s not every night I get a visit from a flirt and a stalker.”  
  
Alma’s lips quirked into a smile, as amusement glimmered in his eyes. “I’m not a stalker,” He said, before holding up a wallet. “But I _did_ find this guy outside of the bar. Your address and ID were inside.”  
  
Tyki took the wallet back, indeed recognizing it as his own.  His eyes flickered back to Alma, as a small smirk appeared on his face.  “Aren’t you the good Samaritan?” He teased.  “You could have just left it.  The bartender knows me.”  
  
“You know, a thank you would be nice,” Alma spoke, words also playfully teasing.  Then, after a pause, Alma added somewhat shyly, “Or you could just invite me inside – it’s pretty late after all.”  
  
Tyki looked at Alma, eyes intrigued.  “A bit presumptuous of you to ask, isn’t it?”  
  
Alma laughed softly, as a blush colored his cheeks.  “A bit, but I _did_  come all the way to return it,” He admitted.  “I guess it does seem strange though, given I hardly know you.”  
  
Folding his arms, Tyki continued to eye Alma, expression thoughtful.  “Hm.  A little.  Plus you’re a flirt  _and_ potential stalker,” Tyki said, words carefully spoken.  However, he didn’t outright deny the request, despite its boldness, and only grinned.  “But you’re right.  It’s late, and I wouldn’t mind some company – even if you are just trouble.”  
  
Alma blinked.  For a moment, he had again appeared a bit uncertain – almost as though he anticipated a refusal.  But once Tyki consented, the hesitancy faded, and another small smile appeared.  “I promise I won’t be  _that_  much trouble,” Alma spoke.  “I’ll even leave when you want me to.”  
  
“I’ll hold you up to it,” Tyki said.  
  
Alma stepped inside, with Tyki closing the door behind him.   He watched closely as Alma glanced around the apartment, a curious look in his eyes.    
  
“Have you lived here long?” Alma asked, as he took note of the bare walls and nonexistent décor.  “Seems a bit…empty.”  
  
Tyki chuckled.  “Didn’t realize you came all the way here to judge how I lived.”  
  
Alma turned to face Tyki.  “I wasn’t judging,” He said, words spilling quickly.  “I just…noticed.  Most people personalize their spaces more.”  
  
Tyki shrugged.  “Don’t see a need to.  Not really the sentimental type.”  
  
Alma didn’t say anything, and glanced around the apartment once more.  As he did this, Tyki noticed that Alma had kept his leather jacket on, despite the fact that it wasn’t even cold in the apartment.  
  
Leaning against the wall, Tyki spoke.  “You know you can take your jacket off – if you don’t mind using the couch as a coat hanger.”  
  
Alma looked back at Tyki, and smiled sweetly.  “Do you want me to take my clothes off?”  
  
Tyki faltered, again somewhat thrown by Alma’s words.  Sometimes a bit bashful, sometimes coy – sometimes blatantly  _forward_ , like just then.  It was difficult to get a read on Alma. Tyki could once more feel his composure being pricked and prodded, as though Alma were trying to break it down.  
  
He wouldn’t let Alma win so easily.   
  
“Have I given you a reason to think that?” Tyki asked, words smooth.  Boldly, he met Alma’s gaze as his own eyes held a challenging gleam – almost as though he were silently daring Alma to make his next move.    
  
Another laugh escaped Alma, light and sweet – yet laced with something else.  Something intangible.  “You did let me in pretty quickly,” He said, before his eyes met Tyki’s, locking them in place like the entrancing eyes of a serpent.  “You also left that wallet behind.”  
  
Tyki raised an eyebrow.  “Oh?”  
  
Alma hummed, as he walked over to Tyki.  “Mmhmm,” He continued, as his eyes never once left Tyki’s.  “I think you left it behind.  On purpose.”  
  
There was something about the way in which Alma spoke those words – something that caused the hair to stand on the back of Tyki’s neck.  It was both alluring, and alarming – the latter being more quietly so, but evident all the same.    
  
Tyki grinned.  “And what would make you think that?”  
  
Eyes gleaming, Alma smiled.  “There was only your ID in your wallet – no cash or anything else.  Seems like you might have thought ahead,” He explained, before tilting his head to the side slightly.  “But you know, you  _could_  have just asked me if I wanted to come back with you.  I would’ve said yes.”  
  
Tyki stopped at that.  Alma’s eyes, as beautiful as they were, were unrelenting.  Large, puppy-like – they didn’t initially look like a gaze one needed to be wary of.  But something was in them, something dark and nestled away deep in those cerulean irises – something that hungered, and thirsted.  
  
It was a paralyzing gaze, and Tyki could have cursed himself right there for already feeling its influence so deeply.  
  
The hesitancy wasn’t missed, and Alma’s smile widened a bit.  He took another step, this time so that he was right in front of Tyki.  “Have I left you speechless already?”  
  
Tyki didn’t say anything.  He wasn’t sure what it was; in a sense, it almost felt as though his lungs were frozen, and a weight were being pressed upon his chest – prohibiting him from speaking, or even moving.  A strange, eerie paralysis, and one that was beginning to send his heart racing.    
  
_‘Move.’_  
  
Tyki’s thoughts tried to urge him to react, and to do something other than just stand there.  But his muscles were stubborn, and refused to move.  His body felt like stone, and his breath remained hitched.  
  
All during this, he could never once look away from Alma’s eyes.  
  
Alma was also quiet, though he refused to look away as well.  Gaze unblinking, his eyes burned with something dire – a flame so hot that it was scorched with crushed sapphires.  
  
A second passed.  Then a moment.  And the next thing Tyki knew, Alma’s lips were on his own.  
  
The kiss wasn’t like anything that Tyki had experienced before.  He wasn’t even sure  _how_  to describe it; in a way, it was as though his lips were turned to both ice and fire, scalding and freezing simultaneously.  It was  _intoxicating_.  Tyki could feel his senses dissolve, as they shifted into something both heightened and muddled.  A pool of hypersensitivity, with everything blurring into a fog of desire.  
  
_‘Move –_ focus,’ A thought tried to warn him.  Tyki re-opened his eyes, as he started to pull back – but before he could do so, Alma brought a hand to his face, and traced it down.  His fingers felt like frosted silk against Tyki’s flesh.  
  
Gently, Alma leaned his face near Tyki’s, his lips grazing against his ear.  “You don’t have to overthink it,” Alma spoke, voice soft before he turned, and looked at Tyki pleadingly.  “Just spend some time with me?”  
  
There was something about Alma’s voice – something that made it frustratingly difficult to refuse.  Silently, Tyki’s remaining rational thoughts realized that he was in over his head, as the rest of his senses continued to twist in yearning.   _‘Shit.’_  
  
Will beginning to crumble, Tyki nodded.  He exhaled, before whispering lowly.  “Let’s not do this standing then.”  
  
It was a dangerous thing to do – Tyki knew this.  He knew this on some primal, instinctual level that he couldn’t adequately explain.  There was a disoriented tug-a-war that he was experiencing: one drawing him to Alma, and the other urging him to get away.  But, Tyki had seen things like this before – he had seen things like Alma before.  Not the exact same, but similar.  
  
Tyki would know what to do.    
  
They migrated back to the bedroom.  Tyki had barely made it inside before Alma approached him, once more initiating a kiss.  This time, it was deeper, and more open; Tyki could feel Alma’s tongue slip inside, like a snake slithering inward.  The sensation was oddly tantalizing, and Tyki’s eyes closed, as Alma pushed him back, stopping just as their legs hit the mattress.    
  
Alma pressed his hands onto Tyki’s chest, fingers shifting the fabric of his shirt.  “Get on your back,” Alma murmured, as he tried to nudge Tyki to do so.  
  
Tyki sat back, before he leaned further back onto the mattress, as Alma’s lips traced along his jaw and neck.  “Demanding little thing, aren’t you?” Tyki teased, words breathy.  
  
Alma hummed, He continued to crawl on top of Tyki, legs straddling his hips as he pinned the Tyki down.  During this, Tyki expected Alma to at least shed his jacket if anything – but Alma kept it on, as he continued to plant kisses onto Tyki’s jaw. He was thoroughly enveloped in the activity, leather brushing against Tyki’s skin, and sticking to his sweat.  
  
Instinctively, Tyki arched his neck back. It was difficult to remain lucid, and not to give in; Alma weighed down on top of him, trapping him like some wild creature enveloping its prey. Heavily, Tyki could feel Alma’s hips roll up against his own, jeans stiff and brushing against one another.  
  
_‘Do something!’_  
  
Reaching back, Tyki clutched at the sheets. He took a breath, as he tried to focus, reaching as he clasped at the pillow. A bit blearily, Tyki opened his eyes and looked at Alma. “Still keeping that coat on? Figured you’d be pretty hot by now.”  
  
Alma pulled back – just enough so that his face was in view. He grinned, and for a fleeting second, his eyes looked so bright that they appeared luminous. “Don’t worry – I’ll be getting there,” Alma reassured kittenishly, before he brushed his lips against Tyki’s.  
  
There was a jolt of energy this time – something scalding. It was also hypnotic, as Tyki could feel himself threatening to slip into a daze. A dizzying sensation washed over him, and it wasn’t until Tyki reached far enough under the pillow to feel cold iron that he was able to come to his senses.  
  
Tyki opened his eyes. Alma was still kissing him, but stopped as he seemed to notice something was off. Pulling back, Alma’s eyes met Tyki’s -   
  
And Alma froze.  
  
Tyki had acted quickly – he had needed to. His arm in a reflex had pulled out the athame, tearing it out and bracing it so that it was just behind Alma – the blade unsheathed, and the tip against the back of Alma’s neck.  
  
Alma stared at Tyki, eyes wide. “What-what are you-“  
  
“Don’t move,” Tyki warned, eyes still a bit hazed, but otherwise alert. “That blade is sharp – it’ll cut right through you if you do.”  
  
Alma’s eyes flashed, all playfulness disintegrating. He didn’t say anything, as his gaze moved about the room – almost as though he were seeking a way out.  
  
Tyki pressed the blade closer, prohibiting Alma from doing so. “Don’t think you can get out of this – this blade is designed for your kind especially.”  
  
Alma’s mouth opened, before he shut it, teeth gritting. “What are you talking about?” He questioned, composure dissolving. “You’re acting _insane_ – put it away!”  
  
“I’ll put it away after you talk,” Tyki said, a grin appearing on his lips despite the circumstances. It wasn’t a situation that he should have taken lightly; he and Alma were both still in such compromising positions, with Tyki on his back and Alma on top of him. Both were trapped in their own way, but Tyki would have to make do.  
  
Tyki’s eyes locked onto Alma’s, and he smirked. “So,” He started. “I thought you were a siren – that really isn’t it? I know you’re _something_.”  
  
Alma’s face twisted into disgust, as offense brimmed in his eyes. “I don’t _sing_ to seduce people.”  
  
“But you admit that you _do_ something – just not singing,” Tyki pointed out. “So what are you?”  
  
“I told you, you’re acting _crazy_!” Alma snapped, as he started to sound more panicked. “Look, I’ll fucking go – just put that damn athame away!”  
  
Alma shut his mouth as soon as the words were out, but it was too late.   They had been spoken, and confirmed all that Tyki knew.  
  
A smug look appearing on Tyki’s face, he smirked. “So, you can tell it’s an athame even when not seeing it,” He stated. “You’re only backing yourself into a corner.”  
  
Alma gritted his teeth, body going tense. Then, without warning, Alma tried to push off to the side.  
  
Tyki acted swiftly. Gripping the athame, he just missed Alma’s neck. Alma was incredibly fast, and almost out of reach – but Tyki rolled over, and just managed to slash at Alma’s upper arm.   
  
Alma hissed, grabbing at his arm as he staggered out of the bed. He stopped just as his back hit the wall, and the sound of something _sizzling_ could be heard.  
  
Tyki got up from the bed. He stood upright, athame still clutched in his hand. As he grasped it, Tyki’s eyes wandered to Alma – who was still slouching against the wall, and grasping at his wound. From it, Tyki could see a faint trickle of smoke rising.  
  
So, Tyki had been right – Alma _was_ something else. Something inhuman.  
  
However, there was something still off – even in this situation. It picked and prodded at Tyki’s brain, which had regained clarity since Alma had lost his focus.  
  
“You seem to really be suffering from that little scrape I gave you,” Tyki spoke, words low. “Why is that? Regardless of what you are, one cut shouldn’t have done _that_ much damage.”  
  
Angrily, Alma glared at Tyki. “I haven’t even done anything to you!” He snapped.  
  
Tyki’s eyes narrowed, as he stared Alma back down. “Uh huh. Sure. To be honest, I usually don’t care what your type does. Demon, spirit – whatever branch you belong to. But I don’t like it when your kind comes waltzing in while I’m just trying to live a nice, boring little life,” Tyki said, as mild annoyance trickled through his words. “Especially if you’re going to start screwing with people I know. Just what even happened to that Chalker guy?”  
  
As the word _demon_ spilled out, Alma visibly faltered, anger splintering. He took a somewhat shallow breath, and spoke. “I haven’t _hurt anyone_ – I don’t even know what happened to him! He was _fine_ when I left!” Alma snapped, before his voice fractured a bit. “I didn’t…I didn’t even _take much_ from him-!”  
  
The wording alerted Tyki, and his eyes were piercing. He opened his mouth to speak, more accusations burning on the tip of his tongue – but Tyki stopped, as he caught sight of something.  
  
Part of Alma’s wrist was visible. Because he was clutching the sleeve of his jacket so tightly, the end of Alma’s coat sleeve had risen, exposing the wrist and even a bit of the flesh above. As Tyki took note of this, he noticed how oddly _colorless_ the skin looked – ashen, and like stone. Cracked with veins.  
  
Veins that were an ugly, ghostly shade of blue. One that almost appeared scintillating.  
  
Suddenly, it clicked. The veins. The predatory flirtations. The hypnotic spell, and the provocative behavior. Tyki had never actually dealt with one in the flesh, but he had heard enough about them – he had heard about those types of demons.  
  
And now, he had one in his fucking bedroom. An incubus.  
  
Tyki sighed heavily. “Great. You’re one of those damn incubi,” He mumbled, before he eyed Alma. “Can’t say you’re what I would have expected…thought your type was supposed to be stronger.”  
  
Alma huffed, as he frowned at Tyki indignantly. “We _are_ ,” He emphasized, as offense laced his words.  
  
“Yeah? So why is a scratch still affecting you that much?”  
  
Alma winced. Like Tyki had pointed out, he was still clutching his arm, as pain periodically colored his expression. Swallowing, Alma took a breath as he for the first time broke eye contact, looking off to the side. “I…I haven’t fed. Not for a while…” He tried to explain, before looking at Tyki. “I don’t take much when I do – even with Chalker, I didn’t! I just take what I need to survive!”  
  
There was a pleading gaze in Alma’s eyes. One that caused Tyki to pause. Like earlier, Tyki could feel himself being pulled into those eyes – hypnotic, and imploring.   Sweetly beguiling.  
  
Tyki had to stop himself from falling right then and there.  
  
Taking the athame, Tyki twirled it, stopping just as he gripped the handle. He looked at Alma, eyes skeptical. “You know. I’m technically supposed to take care of your kind when I run into you. Sort of a family thing.”  
  
Alma’s face paled a shade, and for the first time since Tyki had seen him, legitimate fear could be seen in Alma’s eyes.  
  
Tyki stopped. The shift in Alma’s eyes was prominent to the point of being jarring. It was something of a shock, really – the fear and vulnerability. It was so painfully vivid, and so painfully _human_.  
  
It made Tyki waver.  
  
Lowering the athame, Tyki released a breath. “So you didn’t actually do anything to Chalker?”  
  
Quietly, Alma shook his head.  
  
Another sigh escaped Tyki. “So he was a flaky ass after all…” He mumbled, before his gaze returned to Alma. As he looked, Tyki noticed Alma’s appearance. He noticed the weariness beneath his eyes, and the way his skin had started look even more colorless in the past hour. A weak creature, and one that hardly seemed as much of a threat anymore.  
  
Silently, Tyki cursed himself. Living a normal life was making him soft.  
  
“You should go somewhere where I’ll never see you again. Can’t guarantee I’ll be too nice next time,” Tyki said, words oddly nonchalant as he turned away.  
  
Alma blinked, expression growing shocked. “What?” He questioned, completely dumbfounded.   
  
Tyki smirked, somewhat lopsidedly. “I told you to leave. You want me to say otherwise?”  
  
Alma opened his mouth as though to speak, but no words came out. A bit awkwardly, he shut it, as he looked off to the side uncertainly.  
  
Tyki raised an eyebrow, a bit thrown by the response. “What?”  
  
Alma shifted, as he clutched his arm more. “I…I can’t leave with my arm – that athame…” He began to say, words trailing off.  
  
With Alma’s words fading out, realization struck Tyki. The athame was forged to attack and ward off demons and spirits – intangible, otherworldly beings that were so often naked to the human eye. If used correctly, an athame _could_ kill such a thing – but a scratch on the arm wouldn’t have done much.  
  
Unless, of course, such a being was expended and starving.  
  
Tyki walked over. He still had the athame, if only as a precaution – but did not have it raised, so that Alma would not be too alarmed.   
  
“Let me see it,” Tyki said.  
  
Alma’s eyes rose, and they were hesitant. However, there was nowhere for him to run off to in his state. He wordlessly obliged, removing his hand and slipping off his jacket.  
  
Tyki watched. As the jacket was removed, he could see why Alma had kept it on. All along his arms were veins, inhumanly iridescent and blue as they seemed to glow beneath his skin. They cracked, like marbling beneath ashen stone – splotching against whatever semi-normal flesh tone Alma’s arms had left. A sign of depletion, and weakness.  
  
On the upper arm where the athame had struck, Tyki could also see the wound. Black, ugly – it had been but a scratch, but looked like an infection grazed with tar, painful and with skin cracking apart like crumbling rock.  
  
Something inside Tyki twisted, and for a strange, peculiar moment, he felt guilty – guilty for attacking an incubus. “Damn. You really aren’t feeding much.”  
  
Alma took a shallow breath. “I can’t go back out like this….I need to be with someone,” He said, before his eyes met Tyki’s. A thought seemed to flicker in Alma’s eyes, before the next set of words spilled outward. “Let me kiss you.”  
  
Tyki floundered, once more hardening. The athame felt hot in his grasp, and his amber eyes burned skeptically.   
  
“ _Please_ ,” Alma begged, words coming out needily. “I just need enough to heal this – I won’t take anymore than that!”  
  
Tyki stared. There was such a desperate look about Alma that it was _pitiful_. It was a stark contrast to how coy and taunting he had been earlier, with that alluring spark growing more diminished by the second.  
  
Inside, Tyki felt something hesitate. Something waver. Whether it was the incubus’ influence, or something else, he wasn’t sure.  
  
But, hell, he couldn’t have seriously been considering _this,_ could he?  
  
Tyki crossed his arms, expression still wary with skepticism. “It’d be pretty easy for you to keep going. To not stop once you’ve started,” He pointed out, a hint of caution in his words. “How do I know you will? You sure as hell wouldn’t have a reason to keep _me_ alive.”  
  
Alma looked at Tyki. His eyes, while still unnaturally bright, were somewhat dimmed, and his expression soft. Not agitated, or angry as he had been earlier – now, there was something quieter. Something that once again seemed to offset something inside of Tyki.  
  
Without speaking, Alma dared to move forward, approaching Tyki. Tyki readied himself, not entirely sure as to what Alma was doing – but he felt Alma’s hand caress the side of his face. It felt cool, and soft, and reminded Tyki of snow: fiercely cold and hazardous, yet soft and threatening to melt. The touch caused Tyki’s pulse to quicken, and he met Alma’s gaze.  
  
Alma’s eyes bore into his. “I don’t want to kill people,” He said, voice quiet.  
  
Tyki stilled.   Alma’s words seeped into his ears, like droplets of honey and lavender. There was a deep, earnest way with how Alma’s words sounded – or was that only the incubus spell, trapping Tyki and luring him into a vulnerable state? He couldn’t tell. He couldn’t tell _anything_.  
  
Tyki could only stand there, as Alma kissed him.  
  
Thoughts dissolving, Tyki struggled to maintain any coherency. Alma’s lips were soft, and buzzed with a warmth that spilled deep into Tyki’s chest. It was both a soothing and an intoxicating sensation, as well as one that Tyki realized was hzardous. He knew this, but he didn’t stop it.  
  
Alma reached up, as he placed his hands onto Tyki’s shoulders. He pushed his fingers down gently, as a faint blue glow traced beneath his fingerprints, and he gently pressed his body forward.  
  
The contact nearly made Tyki fall all to pieces right there. Almost instinctively – _foolishly_ – Tyki moved back, as Alma guided him back to where the bed was. He released his hold on the athame, with it clattering onto the nightstand. In his ears, the sound rang a faint alarm: _danger_. However, Tyki couldn’t find it in him to take it, and instead he retained his focus on Alma.  
  
Alma traced his hands down, pressing against Tyki’s chest. Like earlier that night, he pushed, and guided Tyki back onto the bed. Alma was slower this time though, and cautious – movements fluid, like rippling water.  
  
Tyki opened his eyes, amber muddled with fog and only partially aware. “This is more than just a kiss,” Tyki spoke, a smirk threatening to appear on his lips despite the circumstances.  
  
Alma looked down. He had just crawled back onto Tyki, their position now a replica of what they had been in previously. Alma smiled. “Do you want me to stop?”  
  
The question was simple, and the words tantalizing. Tyki’s breath seemed to catch, as he struggled to answer. It should have been yes, plain and simple. Alma was dangerous, as enticing as he might have been, and every stretch of intimacy would only deplete Tyki more and more. It would drain him, and even destroy him.  
  
But, _did_ he want Alma to stop? Again, Tyki’s thoughts were lacking in clarity. His rationale said yes, but something else said no. It pleaded quietly, and urged him on: _let him take you._  
  
Faintly, a grin stretched across Tyki’s face, coherency left in tatters. “Not unless you think you’re going to kill me.”  
  
Alma looked surprised by the response, but then smiled, eyes bright and luminous. He leaned down, lips brushing against Tyki’s jaw, and stopping just as he got to the ear. “I really was hoping you’d say that.”  
  
A shiver rippled throughout Tyki, as he felt Alma’s body press upon him. Despite Alma being slightly shorter than him, he was heavy and felt as though his body were made of lead. Tyki was locked in place, trapped as Alma began to snake his hands beneath Tyki’s shirt, fingers tracing along his flesh as Alma’s nails dug into the skin.  
  
Leaning down, Alma brushed his cheek against Tyki, hips rolling forward. “I promise you’ll like it. Being with someone like me.”  
  
Another chill, and Tyki fought it. He closed his eyes briefly, before re-opening them. “Just don’t make me regret it.”  
  
Soft laughter escaped Alma, which spilled out like a melody. “You won’t,” He whispered.  
  
Alma didn’t wait for Tyki to respond. He shifted his face, as he began to kiss Tyki once more – this time deeply, and without any reservation. His tongue slipped in-between Tyki’s lips, and reached so far back that Tyki could have sworn it actually _was_ a serpent’s tongue, sliding down as it prepared to suck on whatever energy he had in him.  
  
The pace remained slow at first, with each move feeling deliberate. Alma seemed intent on planting kisses against Tyki’s lips, tongue slipping out as it dragged along his jaw, and his fingers scraped against his abdomen. They were stimulating touches, with Alma’s thighs straddling Tyki’s hips, periodically squeezing and applying pressure from time to time.  
  
Warmth coiled in Tyki’s core – not so much that he was unraveling, but certainly enough that he was beginning to feel a _need._ One that was starting to burn, like flame threatening to spread.   
  
Tyki released a breath, as he felt Alma suckled onto his collarbone. “For a starving incubus, you sure like to take your time.”  
  
Alma paused, as he looked up at Tyki. His eyes glowed an eerie blue, before fading a bit, and he smiled. “I told you I’d be careful,” Alma reiterated. His hand moved though, as it grasped at Tyki’s hipbone, then down to his groin. Firmly, Alma tightened his grip. “But I _can_ go faster…”  
  
Tyki shuddered. The pressure reached his cock, which was already beginning to harden.   
  
Alma’s hands moved, as the fumbled to undo Tyki’s jeans. He tugged down, catching the band of Tyki’s underwear as well – just enough to release Tyki’s erection. Then, without even having attempted to urge Tyki to shuck the clothing off, Alma ran his thumb over the tip of the penis, pressing down on the beads of precum that had already begun.  
  
Leg twitching, Tyki looked at Alma, a small grin on his face. “You’re not going to force me to take it all off?  
  
Alma’s eyes flickered to Tyki’s, coy and tempting. “I don’t need you to,” He said as he ran his thumb around the head, before he let go. Slowly, Alma brought his stained fingers to his mouth, tongue flicking out to lick them. He then proceeded to drag his tongue against his own palm, coating it with salvia before Alma slipped his grasp down to Tyki’s shaft to squeeze.  
  
Tyki’s expression cracked, as he nearly grimaced. The precum was hardly enough lubrication, even with the saliva. It made Alma’s touch rough and rimmed in friction. But Alma continued to squeeze, steadily pumping Tyki’s cock, and Tyki found himself gazing up at the incubus in a transfixed daze as he remained pinned to the bed.  
  
A few more pumps, steady and burning. The heat in Tyki’s gut continued to tighten, and his hips naturally rolled forward. He took a few breaths as his heart continued to speed up, a slight lightheadedness tickling his mind.  
  
Soon, Alma stopped. His eyes never once leaving Tyki’s, he released his grip on the erection, causing a sense of yearning to tidal throughout Tyki. Before Tyki could open his mouth, Alma took hold of his own shirt, removing it and tossing it aside. Marbled veins and splotches of stony gray danced along Alma’s skin, cracked with damage and caressed by wear. Broken. Depleted. Yet somehow, Alma was still incredibly beautiful. Otherworldly, and intoxicating. _Dangerous._  
  
Alma didn’t stop there. He began to undo his own pants, shifting so he could slip out of them. He was left naked, his own cock now visible and springing upright.   
  
Tyki stared. It was all he could do – stare at Alma who was now on top of him, naked and etched with inhuman qualities that only Tyki could see. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice told Tyki to act – to do something. To take off his clothes. To kiss Alma. To run.  
  
He realized he couldn’t move.  
  
It should have alarmed Tyki. Being paralyzed, and feeling as though gravity were pressing down upon him as though they were shackled to the earth. But somehow, he wasn’t alarmed. He wasn’t afraid or threatened.   
  
He wanted to be taken.  
  
Alma remained wordless, as he stared back at Tyki. His own eyes, although bright, also seemed hazed – half-lidded, as though Alma might have been losing himself as well. Once again, he brought his hand to his mouth. He plopped two fingers in, and sucked them for a moment, before he took them out, coated in more saliva. Alma then re-positioned himself, propping himself more upright on his needs, legs spread just enough so Tyki could have a full view.  
  
Tyki watched, as Alma ran his fingers on the inside of his own thigh, pausing near the base of his erection. But, Alma didn’t stop there, and continued farther back to his own entrance.  
  
Then, Alma began to finger himself.  
  
The sight was both lewd and enchanting. Tyki watched, completely mesmerized as Alma dug into his hole, slowly scissoring himself open as though it were an art. The incubus exhaled, cheeks slightly pink as his gaze grew more clouded, half-lidded and lips parted. Tyki swore he was close to cumming from just _watching_.   
  
Tyki strained, as he made a move to lift his arm. His dick was now throbbing, and watching Alma scissor himself open was going to send him over the edge alone. However, before Tyki could act, Alma slid his fingers out, and re-positioned his body.   
  
Alma’s eyes met Tyki’s, he pushed himself onto Tyki’s cock.  
  
Tyki gasped, eyes widening slightly. Alma hadn’t even _tried_ to work himself onto the girth of Tyki’s erection, and had impaled himself _deeply_. The pressure sent a hot surge of ecstasy all throughout Tyki though, and he closed his eyes to inhale sharply. He gripped at the sheets, hips pushing upward. His body felt scalding, and his clothes were sticking to his sweat, which pulled and clung to his flesh.  
  
Alma took a breath, and thrusted downward. A mewl escaped him, and a whimper of pleasure. His own body seemed to glisten in the darkness, and his erection was trickling thick droplets of precum, veins prominent and tight with needed.  
  
Grasping at his own erection, Alma squeezed tightly. A breathless moan fell from his lips, as he pumped at the same speed in which he rocked, body rippling like a wave as it pushed forward.  
  
Tyki bit his lip, as he matched Alma’s rhythm. He grunted, the speed picking up slightly as he rocked forward as well, rolling his groin up and deeper into Alma. Each sound Alma made, each breath – it set Tyki on fire, so much that any rationale he might have been clinging to was now entirely desecrated.  
  
Alma panted, volume growing a bit louder in his breathlessness. While his one hand remained on his own erection, his other slid forward – beneath Tyki’s shirt, and up onto his chest. Stopping just above the heart, Alma pressed down, his touch once more emitting a faint glow of blue as the temperature increased.  
  
Tyki continued to thrust. The lightheadedness had returned, now more prominent and dizzying. The room felt hot, and Tyki’s vision blurred, senses turning to fire as the pressure in his belly built.  
  
They moved faster, with Alma never once releasing his hand off of Tyki’s chest. He pushed himself harder, hair clinging to his face, and his eyes glowed a blue brighter than anything Tyki had ever seen.  
  
Then, Tyki broke. The sight, the senses – he was unable to hold back, cock full to bursting. He heaved, climaxing as his body shook and tremored, his seed filling Alma to the brim.   
  
Body going limp, Tyki could feel something crash over him. It was like an ocean wave, with a rock hard force and a weight that was devastating. It slammed into him, mind spinning as his vision blurred, breath shallow and eyes hazed. Tyki strained to keep his eyes open though, mouth slightly opened as he watched Alma pump himself harder. Just to the point where Alma finally climaxed, chest heaving erratically and trembling, eyes glowing and unnaturally stunning.  
  
It was the last thing Tyki saw before he blacked out.  
  


* * *

  
  
When Tyki woke up, he felt like he had a hangover.  
  
It was terrible. His head was throbbing violently, and his body felt as though it had been nearly crushed by an anvil. Everything just _hurt_ , and lifting his head felt as though he were attempting to lift a ton. Carefully, Tyki tried to open his eyes – but shut them abruptly as daylight poured in through the blinds, far too bright despite their obstruction.  
  
Silently, Tyki cursed. He tried to move his body, and could feel the bed sheets. He recognized the texture as his own, but they were rumpled, and in some area crusted. Grimacing, Tyki could feel his own shirt sticking to his skin, the fabric flaking with something dry.  
  
Tyki then recalled what had happened the night prior.   
  
Eyes opening, Tyki became alert. He forced himself to move despite the strain, and his head spun as he sat up. Amber eyes looking more awake, Tyki glanced around the room; his clothes were still on, and beside the bed there was a towel and a bowl of water.  
  
Tyki stared at it. He was tempted to grab the towel and use the water to start wiping the grime off his body right there, but froze.  
  
The athame.  
  
Tyki turned, and looked over at the nightstand. To his surprise, the blade was still there – untouched.  
  
Beside it, was a scarp of paper.  
  
Tyki exhaled, and pulled his shirt off. He needed to at least get the soiled material off of him before he could focus. Tyki stood, and took the slip of paper. On it, something was scribbled.  
  
_Sorry for knocking you out. I swear it was accidental._  
  
Tyki stared. Of all things, there was actually a sad frown face drawn next to it – as though it were meant to convey a deeper level of sincerity.  
  
Somehow, it worked.  
  
Tyki sighed, as he placed the paper back down. As he glanced around the room, he couldn’t see or hear signs of anyone, and assumed that Alma was long gone. He sat down on the bed, and as he did this, Tyki found himself envisioning those mesmerizing eyes once more.  
  
Somewhere, Tyki could hear buzzing. He looked over, and could see that his phone was also on the nightstand, and lighting up with a notification. Taking it, he looked at the phone, and saw the same unknown number as before.  
  
_It’s been a while. Anything going on?_  
  
Tyki paused. Then he replied.  
  
_No._  
  
He put the phone aside, and exhaled.  
  
“What a damn little troublemaker…” He mumbled, as Tyki wondered if he’d ever be able to forget those eyes.  
  
Somehow, he doubted it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been waiting for an excuse to get Alma on top of Tyki. X3
> 
> Clearly, I have no self-control when I write about these two. They really are a guilty pleasure, and I’m pretty sure I could write forever about them. (Plus I haven’t done a lot of modern supernatural like this - thank you, Sil, for making me realize how much I love it and how badly I need to re-watch Grimm. Also Lost Girl, since that might have helped with some inspiration. XD)
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
